


Partners in the Crime of Passion

by mrsmischief



Series: Partners [1]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Magnus Martinsson, your partner at Ystad police, have gone for drinks after a rough day. Then, somehow you also end up in his bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in the Crime of Passion

"This is such a bad idea."  
"I know. Now, come on."  
That was all the thought you two put on your actions that night. All the consideration, over in less than ten seconds. Eleven words, one short break for an inhale of air, and it was done, and Magnus's hand pulled you forwards, towards the door of the local bar you had ended up in.

The shift that day had been especially hard for everyone. No one ever liked investigating a murder, let alone the murder and rape of a twelve-year-old. It had been a long and extremely exhausting day, and Magnus hadn't even considered saying no when you suggested going for drinks afterwards. It was nothing romantic, just two colleagues going to the local place to unwind a bit. You two had been partners for over a year now, and your relationship was more like that of a brother and a sister.

Or, well, brothers didn't usually fuck their sisters, so that was about to change.

You weren't even quite sure how you had ended up there (you weren't even _that_ drunk), but soon enough you were pulled inside Magnus's small flat that was situated conveniently right around the corner. He kicked the pile of mail gathered by the door to the side with his foot, then turned to look at you and apologise for the mess.

"It's okay Mags, I've known you for something like two years now, this isn't exactly coming off as a surprise," you replied, giggling slightly as you looked around and saw that, indeed, all your assumptions had been right. His place was cramped, full of books and magazines on various subjects and overall just needed a good clean up and someone to put everything where it belonged. It was also obvious that it was the home of a young single man, no other kind of being could live in such conditions.

Magnus didn't reply; instead he just dropped his keys on the small table by the door, then came closer to you. He placed both his hands on both sides of your face and, without giving you much time to either agree or disagree, leaned in closer to kiss you.

It was the first kiss you two had ever shared. His lips were soft and sweet against yours, his mouth hungry for more and his curls just as soft as you had always imagined they would be. You wrapped your fingers into the ones by the nape of his neck, tugging on them lightly as the kiss deepened and you allowed his tongue to slip into your mouth.

He was moving backwards now, you knew not where as this was your first proper visit to his place (the one before had lasted for maybe ten seconds as you had stopped by to collect his phone he had forgotten to take with him to work), but obviously you had your guess. It turned out to be correct when he suddenly stopped and sat down on the bed, pulling you into his lap.

Then his lips were back on yours, his hands roaming your body and sliding from your face to your arms and your back, then finally down to your arse which he cupped with both hands, grinning into the kiss.  
"I knew it would feel just like this... So firm and round and perfect," he murmured, fingers squeezing your butt as his lips moved down to your neck.  
"Have you been checking me out, detective Martinsson?" you chided him, laughing. Your fingers were still buried in those gorgeous blond curls, and you tugged on them softly.  
"Maybe... But I don't think you mind."  
"Nope!" You reply was accompanied by a motion of your hips, a quick circular movement that rubbed your crotch right against his. And oh, it felt like someone quite enjoyed that...

"And these... Oh..." Magnus sighed, his mouth now right above your breasts. He glanced up at you, one more hesitant question in those sky blue eyes, one more chance for you to back away, but when you simply stared back, his hands shot up to grab your shirt and pull it off you. Then his mouth was back on your skin, kissing and licking the now revealed skin.

"I love them," he murmured, "so gorgeous and full and soft..."  
He kissed each breast while his hand sneaked up your back and unclasped your bra with the skill you hadn't known he possessed. Most men found it hard, or definitely not easy at least, but Magnus only needed one flick of that graceful wrist and _whoosh_ \- off went your bra, landing somewhere in the corner of his bedroom.

While you were still admiring his skilfulness, he was already back on his original task, kissing and gently sucking on your breasts, his hands cupping them and rolling your nipples between his fingers until they were hard peaks, waiting for his lips to touch them, too. And oh, that he did. He wrapped his lips around each of them in turn, sucking and flicking his tongue on your sensitive skin, making you very much aware of the thrumming need between your thighs and then wetness gathering there... Oh, you needed _more_.  

"Magnus?" you heard yourself ask, interrupting yet another praising comment flowing from his lips.  
"I..." you hesitated for a moment, suddenly feeling shy. But, luckily, the last remaining bits of alcohol coursing in your veins came to the rescue.  
"I want you. In me. I want your cock in me," you said, looking right into his eyes as you said the words, the words after which there certainly was no return. If there ever had been, anyway...  
"Ask and you shall receive," Magnus whispered, smirking as he kissed you on the lips, then gently lifted you off his lap and placed you on the bed next to him. 

"'Scuse me, love, I think there's something we need," he muttered, reaching for his bedside table and opening the drawer. His hand fumbled in there for a moment, then found the small packet he was looking for.  
"Better be safe than sorry, right?" he murmured, holding out the condom for you to see as he stood up and pulled off his own shirt, revealing the toned body you had seen a few times before when he had been changing at work. Still worth a good look, you thought as you leaned onto your hands on the bed, eyes locking onto him and that body. Mmm hmmm, da _yum_.

But then, when he opened his jeans and pushed them down along with his boxers, you were in front of a sight you had not witnessed before. And, well, it definitely _was_ a sight. His cock was hard, so hard for you, a small drop of precum glistening at the tip. His eyes were focused on you as he wrapped his own fingers around it, giving it a few strokes before opening the condom wrapper and sliding it on his very fine cock. Once that was done he came closer to you again, reaching for your jeans this time and quickly opening them and pulling them off, along with your underwear, before you even had time to put your thoughts into words. Or perhaps that was better; he didn't need to hear a ragged "hey-dear-co-worker-I-hope-this-doesn't-affect-our-working-relationship-but-fuck-your-cock-looks-amazing-please-put-it-in-me-now"...

And then his hands were on your legs, pulling you forwards and allowing you to automatically wrap your legs around his waist as he leaned in closer, hovering over you and kissing you long and hard while the tip of his cock found your entrance and pushed in, filling you with that delicious thickness until you moaned and softly nipped at his lip.

He whined quietly, pulling back to pant a jokingly accusing "assaulting a colleague still isn't ok" at you, running his tongue across his lip before thrusting again and again and again, and you lost all conscious thought and your wit and couldn't even reply to that, and _damn_ it would have frustrated and annoyed you in any other circumstances but when that long, thick cock kept sliding in you, rubbing against your gspot every single time, you could hardly complain.  
"Fuck, Magnus..." you whimpered, legs pressing tighter around him when his pace got quicker and kisses harsher. Your hands travelled up his strong biceps and onto his shoulders, and from there back into his hair, finding those lovely golden locks again. You simply couldn't resist the softness, no matter how hard you tried.

Within a few more thrusts, he was moaning your name, the sounds barely recognisable when his breathing got heavier and heavier, and he slid his hand down between your bodies, fingers finding your clit and beginning to rub and press on it, helping you closer and closer until you tugged on the curls more tightly, your eyes squeezing closed as your thighs trembled around him and all you could say was "Ma-Ma-Ma-Ma- _Magnussssssssss_..."

He grinned at you, loving the view of his usually so composed and professional partner so _un_ professional, splayed across his bed and moaning his name, perfect tits bouncing when he thrusted, one, two three _four_ more times and then grunted, spilling his seed inside her and kissing her, taking advantage of the moment when all this still wasn't awkward or weird at all. After that he rolled off you, lying down on the bed next to you, smiling as he looked up into the ceiling. _What an interesting night_...

"Such a bad idea, right?" he asked, smiling cheekily at you when he turned to his side, tracing your curves with his finger.  
"Worst," you replied, giving him one more kiss before curling up into his arms, one hand still in his hair when you fell asleep, feeling safe and utterly, completely satisfied.  


End file.
